The Heart Collector
by Lord Zelge
Summary: AU. The Heart Collector is someone who steals away emotions. "This is just some legend." Lovino scoffs at it. However when he does meet the heart collector, his life spirals out. Lovino inadvertently seals his fate with this person of legend. The young man then clings to what he will inadvertently lose.
1. Prologue

**Title: **The Heart Collector

**Genre: **Supernatural, Tragedy

**Rating: **Teens for coarse language

**PROLOGUE**

In a far-off town in Southern Italy there was a legend known as _The Heart Collector._ Those who wanted their pain to disappear only needed to write their sufferings in paper and place it inside a bottle. The Heart Collector would then steal the unwanted emotions and the following day, the person who wrote his feelings would forget his anguish, hurt or what negativity was written. Washed away from the sorrows, the person feels anew and refreshed.

Lovino scoffed at what he read.

It was a fine Monday morning and with nothing to do, the eldest grandchild of the Vargas household decided to read the latest work of his grandfather. The patriarch of the family was fond of collecting folklore from the different towns he travels to and after he pens them, he would bound them much like a book.

Aside from the folklores, the elderly Vargas also wrote fantastical stories set in the time of Ancient Rome among his other literary endeavors. He also wrote these in longhand and bounded them in either leather or some hardcover depending on what materials were currently available in the house.

"_Vino, these stories are for everybody's pleasure. I don't want to sell them…"_

The brunet remembered his Grandfather's answer after he asked why the old man wouldn't send the manuscripts to a publisher. In his perspective, all of these would surely sell.

The neighbors began to visit the house regularly to read the writings of Signor Vargas. The children usually visited when the old man was doing a story telling along with the youngest grandchild, Feliciano. The others would scan through the several books shelved at the living room. At one point during the family's dinner conversations, Lovino complained at the influx of people in the house.

"_Nonno, why will you not you donate the books to the library?!_"

(_Just donate those damned books!_)

The older grandchild carefully chose his words. He didn't want to offend his grandfather who took much time and effort into his creations.

"_The visitors are not bad company Fratello. We even have pretty ladies stopping by._" Feliciano interjected with a smile.

"Che." The older brother scowled. He cannot refute that the ladies were wonderful company.

(_This is a house. A HOUSE! Not a fucking library._)

As much as he wanted to vent his sentiments, Lovino stopped himself. At the corner of his eyes, he watched his grandfather finish his meal. The old man then took a sip of wine and spoke.

"My child, these people love reading stories about places they have not visited. It makes me happy that there are still people who enjoy reading books. The reading culture is slowly dying in favor of the highly visual presentation of this century."

The older grandson knew that he lost before he even presented his argument. At that, the conversation was dropped. For the rest of the meal, Feliciano and Signor Vargas steered the conversations. Lovino decided to stay silent, trying to devise a plan to lessen the visitors in their house.

Before falling asleep, the young man narrowed down his plan to copying the folklore book since that was what the visitors usually read. For the next 27 days, Lovino Vargas tirelessly worked on rewriting the passages written and occasionally added illustrations to some of the stories. Once he will be finished, he would give a copy to the library and all this hard work will pay off.

(_By the next summer vacation, no more annoying visitors will be here! Though I don't mind the ladies being here…_)

The younger brother would occasionally enter to check on the young man. He would often tell his brother that he was not enjoying their vacation because of coping himself inside the study. Lovino would only give a dismissive wave to Feliciano; he didn't want to be detracted from this self-imposed task. On the other hand, Grandpa Vargas would only check to remind the fellow that it was time for meals and Mass.

When the last dot on the last page was set, Lovino Vargas grinned. He was proud of his work and he was confident enough to say that he has the best handwriting among the three of them. He has the ability to write in different styles and he varied his handwriting depending on the tone of the narrative. If the tone was suspenseful, he would purposely make scrawls but not to the point it was unreadable.

An artistic gene does run among the members of the Vargas family. Being able to change the form of writing was an art itself. His sketches weren't half-bad either.

Lovino took his messenger bag and left a note on the table for his whereabouts. Without any second thoughts, he pedaled to the town center. It was quite a distance from where they lived at but the travel was worth it when the librarian on-duty was Bella. She is the woman he has been crushing since high school. Of course nobody knew this secret; Lovino was mentally-set to take this secret to the grave.

The seaside town that Signor Vargas lived at proliferated through agriculture. Aside from the vineyards, other produce were also grown by the inhabitants. Although there was a large land area, there were actually few residents and people knew one another. So any form of gossip quickly spreads like wildfire.

Lovino tried to calm his erratic heart beat and swiped away the sweat falling on his face. From his grandfather's house, only a dirt road connected it to the highway which was (_thank God_) concretized. There was discomfort while maneuvering the bike to avoid the rocks along the way.

(_Well, whatever. I'm already here._)

"H-Hello… Bella, I have a copy of Nonno's book. This is for the library." Lovino smiled timidly at the woman. As much as he does flirt with her, the feelings are one-sided because Bella will be getting married sometime in October. As cheesy as it sounds, (_I'm fucking okay if she's happy_) is what the young man tells himself.

"You're such a sweet kid Lovino. Thank you for the hard work." The bride-to-be kissed either cheek of Lovino before she received the book.

(_KID._)

The word made Lovino inwardly cringe. Even after these years, he was still that trotting kid and rebellious adolescent to the eyes of Bella.

(_Damnit!I am a college sophomore already. _)

"Yeah, sure." This was all that Lovino could muster as a reply. He wanted to protest that he was no longer a _kid_ but an adult. However words failed him and this always happen when Bella compliments him or when she is being _thoughtful _or some other kind of (_goody-good act_).

"I hope that the townspeople won't bother your house anymore." The woman smiled knowingly. "I'll spread the news that we have a copy here in the library."

Lovino bid _goodbye_. He was not sure how much longer his heart would last in the presence of _La Bella_.

At full-speed, he pedaled back home. Halfway through the distance, his mind wandered at how his grandfather's house was technologically stagnant. Aside from electricity and modern waterworks, there was no sign of other technological advancements in the house. Instead of a television, a transistor radio took its purpose of daily news. It even took a lot of convincing from the grandchildren that their old man should get a mobile phone to have easier and faster communication.

(_If the old man has a damn computer and printer, it would have been a breeze doing a copy of __**that**__ book. My fingers wouldn't have cramped so much…_)

(_Well, I did get to practice but whatever. The place is like a museum of antiquities._)

Despite the long list of complaints that Lovino stored in his mind, he can't actually admit that his vacation was **terrible.** He is able to see Bella during his visits to the town center and sometimes she visits the house, bringing with her handmade sweets and sharing delicacies brought by her fiancé.

Before the day ended, Lovino was forced to take back his earlier statement.

By the time he arrived at the house, it was already past lunch time and the place was still empty.

(_Maybe they are still at the vineyards._)

The young man searched for any leftover meal inside the refrigerator but all that was present were different flavors of juice and cold cuts. With a sigh, he settled for a grape juice to quench his thirst. The eerie quietness began to make Lovino feel unsettled. The feeling intensified as he received a frantic call from his younger brother.

"VINO! No-Nonno is sick. We are at the hospital."

This was the last summer that the Vargas siblings spent at the quaint seaside town. Their childhood hometown will become a distant memory once both of them return to Rome. With their immediate family gone, there was nothing tying them down to the area. The vineyards, the house and other properties in the area were sold with the exception of the books. These were given to the library. The only book that was not given was the original copy of the last work of their Grandfather.

The funeral was attended by several residents of the town. Feliciano was inconsolable as the casket descended to the ground and soil was being thrown to fill the gap. As the older brother, Lovino took it upon himself to be the pillar of support. He steeled his resolve and didn't allow the tears to fall down.

After tying all loose ends in the small town, the brothers made their back to Rome. For a week, words were rarely exchanged by the siblings. Lovino welcomed the lack of vibrancy because… well he needed some down time too! He was terrible at expressing his feelings but it took a hit when the father figure he had for most of his life kicked the bucket. The peaceful air though was not as calming as the older brother perceived. Although it was annoying when Feliciano returned to his bubbly self, Lovino was happier that his _fratellino _is being like this.

However he doesn't know the reason why…

(_Maybe it gives a sense of… normalcy._)

With only the two of them, the world felt lonelier. However, they have no choice but to continue living. Classes were resuming in a week; Feliciano was entering college as a culinary student and Lovino was in his sophomore year as an architecture student. Lovino has been living in Rome since middle school and only returned to his hometown during Christmas and summer vacations. Meanwhile Feliciano only began living with his older brother when he was a high school junior. The brothers would then visit their grandfather during their summer vacations while during Christmas the old man would be the one visiting them. It was a convenient set-up for Lovino since it was very pointless visiting the beach during the freezing season.

Setting aside his sentimentality, Lovino looked at the house duty schedule prepared by Feliciano.

(_House sitting sounds to sissy._)

The older brother frowned at what was posted by the refrigerator. Aside from the _awful _handwriting, the schedule was not to his liking. As much as he wanted to protest, he knew it would be futile. He did it during Feli's first stay and it resulted with the two of them spewing threats, bruises covering their body and some of their bones were dislocated. A neighbor called the police, thinking that they were under attack. It was embarrassing explaining to the officer the cause of their fight; since neither of them was adults at that time they were only given a warning for public disturbance. Their grandfather immediately visited the following day and given them a decade's worth of scolding.

For a short moment, a melancholic smile appeared on the face of Lovino.

"Are you okay Lovino?"

(_Of course I'm not, idiot! How can I be fine, okay, when I feel shitty?! I don't know what I am even supposed to feel… now that, now that there are only the two us. Nonno was taken away by this aneu-whatever disease…_)

"No! I can't have Wednesdays since my classes start from 7 am until 7 pm…" Lovino tried to make his voice placid. It would be unfair to lash out at Feliciano because both of them were suffering from the loss.

"Alright-y. Ve~"

"Let me rewrite it."

With the revised schedule, Lovino allowed his lips to curve slightly upward. His brother's smile was infectious after all.

"Ve~ you have the best handwriting in the world!"

Lovino could feel a headache coming by looking at the schedule. Though he was able to let Feliciano change it to being slightly more favorable condition… he didn't like doing house chores which is essentially the task of the person who is on house duty.

Time passed on for both of them.

It was already 40 days since the death of their Grandfather and as custom, the brothers attended mass. Part of the mass's intentions was the eternal repose of the souls of their deceased family members. At the end of the hour-long ecclesiastical activity, Lovino felt puzzled. Something was off with Feliciano's behavior.

Between the two of them, it was the younger brother closer to their deceased Grandfather. Lovino expected Feliciano to be at least teary-eyed at some point during the sermon. However his _fratellino_ didn't show any signs of grief.

(_Maybe I should have taken some behavioral science degree… I think I'm over analyzing Felice…_)

Unable to hide the agitation any longer, Lovino asked the question that has been bugging his mind.

"Why aren't you sad?! How can you not show your grief?"

"I gave all my sadness to the heart collector."

The empty response startled Lovino. He never saw his younger brother's amber eyes dim just like that short instant. Instead of meeting the gaze of the older brother, Feliciano stared off at a distance.

"When we returned to Rome, I wrote a letter about my sadness… then the letter was gone the following day. Ve~ I felt better."

Lovino just raised an eyebrow and gave-in to the explanations given to him.

"So, for dinner… let's have lasagna and pizza!" Feliciano gleefully announced as both of them entered the market.

Lovino let his younger brother lead him around the place. His mind was filled at how he should test out this legend.

(_Damn it! You're losing your mind Lovino Vargas._)

He does hate the world because of the things that happened to him… but shit happens.

(_Isn't this applicable to everyone?_)

Maybe he should capture this "Heart Collector" and demand for Felice's emotions. It's damn well abnormal that his _fratellino_ is lacking… certain emotional expressions.

**END OF PROLOGUE.**

**A/N:**

_Some notes about the names-_

_La Bella_ means beautiful. I decided to use this because it suits the Italian context and Lovino's crush for Bella (Belgium) make him see that the woman is beautiful.

_Felice _means happy which is the namesake of Feliciano's name.

_Why do I use Vino instead of Lovi? _This will be explained in a later chapter but you can make a guess. Aside from _it sounds more badass_ ;) [Personally, I think it really does sound more badass.]

SO, moving on...

This is entirely a work of fiction as well as the legend. The idea sparked while I was listening to Fall Out Boy's new album, Save Rock 'n Roll.

Please be patient with this story... This part is mostly for exposition purposes. The story will definitely move by the next chapter. Updates for this one might be slow but I already have the basic outline made and some drafts ready. All that's left is the encoding which can be sporadic because my laptop has such amazing mood swings: sometimes it gives me as much as 12 hours for usage and other times as short as an hour or less.

Anyhow, please, please tell me what you think of this story. See that review button there? Yeah? Just type in a few words and give your critique.

If you spot any grammar or spelling mistakes, please tell me. Even if I did review this several times, I may have skipped out some of the errors.

ALSO!

Thank you for stopping by and reading this.

:D

The Empress of Moroons


	2. Chapter One (Part I)

_Perhaps a drum roll is in order as the deuteragonist of this tragedy is introduced. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ONE: **_The Case of Feliciano Vargas (Part One)_

One day, several years ago, a young man in his late twenties lay naked on the cold floor of a brick house. All he knew was his name, _Arthur Kirkland_, and his job which was to collect emotions of people. At that time, he didn't have a name of what _he did_. With the passage of time, the perpetual being learned more about his (its) existence.

He is an _existence_ that is not well-documented and until recently, he was only known through by word-of-mouth in a far-off town. In a small village of the Southern peninsula of Italy, there was a legend that circulated which sounded similar to what he was supposed to do. He then took the name of _HEART COLLECTOR _which perfectly suited his job.

His abilities allowed him to travel great distances in a blink of an eye. However, he was restricted only to Italy and he didn't know why. He also could not talk to human beings because he was invisible to them. At one point he tried to touch a pedestrian but he was electrocuted from the short contact. From then on, he refrained from any sort of interaction. Mechanically, he collected the emotions which were kept inside the bottle. The job was neither rewarding nor upsetting; it was just there and he just does it.

(_Bullocks. Thinking about the whole scenario is annoying…_)

Arthur straightened himself as he walked around a house's perimeter. The place was familiar to him as he has visited it before. At that time, his presence was badly needed. However today was different. Without any invitation, he could not enter the place. Unlike before, one of the inhabitants decided to call the _heart collector _and this allowed him to enter the house without any problems. This time it was different.

(_I don't even know why I am here…_)

Green eyes watched through the large glass window of the living room. From where he stood, he could see several people; it looked like a United Nations conference seeing that those who were there are people from different countries. He could also distinctly here the accented speeches from the people inside.

Time was inconsequential for the young man. The cold weather too didn't affect him as he stood several hours, observing those who were inside. Judging from the conversations, the Italian brothers were the owner of the house. The younger brother brought guests from the university and the newly-wed neighbors decided to spend Christmas Eve with the siblings.

(_What a lively scene…_)

Arthur distractedly thought. He felt his body being pulled inside the house around dawn. When his eyes were finally able to adjust, he was seeing a sleeping figure which was hugging a bottle.

(_What is this daft doing?_)

He could feel his fingers tingling as he slowly approached the sleeping brunet. This was so unfair for the heart collector because he needs to touch the scoundrel's skin to get the bottle. In turn, he can get the letter written inside the bottle which was what he really needed. Unconsciously, he licked his lips and clicked his tongue. This was the trickiest situation he has been since he began this eccentric job.

(_What to do?_)

He wished that he could just leave alone the dimwit and move to the next person who was seeking the heart collector. Unluckily, there was no such person. If he is unable to get the emotions, he would be stuck to this individual. So even if he will leave, he will be pulled back due to some karmic force. If he does take the bottle later than today… he does not know what will happen. This sleeping man puzzled Arthur; it feels as if the brunet had plans for Arthur.

(_The die is cast!_)

Arthur mentally yelled and in a swift motion, he tried to grab the bottle. However, it was his hand which was gripped by the (_apparently, not sleeping_) figure. The young man began to panic. He knew what will happen next: he will feel the electric currents sweeping through his body, blinding his mind and filling it only with the thought of **pain**. The anticipation was unbearable; the milliseconds that passed then it took a full minute for Arthur to realize that nothing was happening to his body.

(_Bloody hell! Is this a miracle?_)

"Finally, I caught you thief! Give back my _little brother's _emotions!"

Green eyes widened as he fully saw the profile of the previously sleeping figure. If Arthur was still living, he would have died from prolonged breath-holding. He has met several people during his travels but the man in front of him was breathtaking. Rather than the physical attributes, there was something in the depths of those hazel eyes that definitely pulled Arthur into them. A different kind of electricity ran through Arthur's body and it was the good kind of tingling sensation.

"Pardon?"

"You're the fucking collector right? I want you to give back Feliciano's **grief**."

For the first time in a long time, Arthur was tongue-tied. It baffled him how this handsome brunet could see him. (_Nonetheless touch me!_)

"Feliciano…?"

Also, it bothered him at how his heart was beating erratically. Technically, he wasn't a human but he still has fully functioning internal organs. However, he never experienced the need for food and water. Basically, he didn't possess the need to fulfill the lowest level in Maslow's hierarchy of needs.

"Don't play dumb! You, you bastard!"

At this point, Arthur's hand was let go and the angry brunet in front of him was spouting words that were incomprehensible for him. He didn't understand why this person was obsessed with getting back something which was purposely to be lost? Why would anyone want to hold on to **grief** when they could choose **happiness?**

"Damnit! He, Feliciano… needs to grow up properly. If, if he lacks certain emotions and when the time… when a time comes again… he would just run away."

(_Ah._)

A spark of a little realization hit Arthur but his _instincts_ as the _heart collector_ took over. In a condescending tone, he spoke.

"Don't you think too high of yourself? You say that this is for your younger brother but maybe you are only doing it for **yourself**. Feliciano chose out of his own will to get rid of his **grief**. So you have **no right** to interfere. As I can see it, you cannot bear that Feliciano is happy and you are still in wallows of grief. You are pitiful."

The bright green eyes of Arthur darkened by a shade and those eyes saw how the brunet visibly flinched.

"Bastard!"

The brunet stood up from the bed and just in the nick of time, Arthur was able to dodge the punch which would have landed on his face. Instead of thinking a counterattack or defense, the first thoughts of the heart collector was to get ahold of the emotions which were penned down. However, the other occupant of the room was holding on to the bottle tightly.

"Get out of my house!"

"…"

(_Dimwitted human, of course I want to leave your presence. However,_)

"I cannot. I will not until you hand over that bottle."

"Huh? But I didn't write anything here."

"You are a terrible liar. I wouldn't be here if all that is inside that bottle is an empty paper."

"Then, then… damnit. Let's trade! I will give this bottle for my brother's emotions."

Arthur's mouth pursed to a thin line. This man in front of him was trouble. Never had he experienced so much _annoyances_ until he stepped foot near this man's bed. His answer would obviously be **no** but… but…

(_Unbelievable, this brat is trying to outwit me._)

"Come on! Give me your damn answer!"

The two could not continue the conversation as Arthur immediately vanished to thin air. His body was once again being pulled to another direction but instead of being brought to another individual who is actually seeking for the heart collector, he was brought back to the brick house he first woke up in. This only meant one thing: he failed and he would have to try again to get that piece of paper.

**END OF PART ONE.**


	3. Chapter One (Part II)

**CHAPTER ONE: **_The Case of Feliciano Vargas (Part Two)_

It was the first Christmas that only the siblings would be spending (_alone, together_), without their Grandfather… Despite the festive lights and decorations, the occasion felt like a lonesome affair. Lovino was inwardly grateful when Feliciano decided to invite over some of his university friends for the Christmas Eve. This he would never reveal to his younger brother, without doubt. On one hand, he wouldn't mind spending the occasion with just Feliciano but (_deep down_) he knows that his younger brother has natural flair for rambunctious activities.

"Hey, Fratello!"

The older brother was stirred from his thoughts when he felt a strong grip on his hand.

"You were spacing out. You almost, almost cut you finger."

"Ah…!"

Lovino blinked several times before nodding.

Currently, they were preparing the dishes for tonight's feast (_of sorts_). Jolly Christmas songs were playing loudly from the speaker (_courtesy of Feliciano's playlist_). Realization slowly sank into the consciousness of Lovino as his eyes saw the pout on Feliciano's lips and the amber eyes filled with worry.

"_Mi dispiace." _

(_It was difficult talking again with Feliciano about the Heart Collector, seeing from his previous reaction. Talking to him became awkward.)_

"If you're unwell, I can finish the cooking. Well, there's not much left to do." The corners of Feliciano's mouth tugged upwards, into an understanding smile.

(_Generally, talking about everything that happened before the current academic year was a taboo.)_

"!"

"Lovino?"

"Don't worry about me. HEY! The pasta is getting overcooked idiot."

Lovino wanted to say that he was _okay_ and this time, it was not a lie. He was more than happy to divert the conversation away from him as he saw from the corner of his eye, the probable state of their pasta if Feliciano does not do anything with it.

By sundown, the kitchen was filled with the enticing aroma of food. There were several dishes prepared by the brothers for the main course accompanied by desserts. Lovino would have wanted to limit their food but there was no overruling Feliciano when it comes to the kitchen. Preparing food which is more than enough for even ten guests might be overdoing it though. Lovino just shrugged and went to his bed room to lie down.

By eight in the evening, three people came to the house. Two of the guests were Feliciano's co-members of the university's newspaper circulation and the third one was _a bleached bastard_. Lovino knew Ludwig Beilschmidt and Kiku Honda; the frequented the house during weekends to catch-up with deadlines.

"You're Feliciano, right? I heard so much-"

"You have the wrong man (_bastard_). I'm Feliciano's older brother."

Since the younger brother was busy with the last minute preparations, Lovino was obligated to _entertain_ the guests. As much as he disliked the idea of doing so, he had no choice. Talking, or rather amicable nods and short greetings with Ludwig and Kiku followed suit. While closing the door, it was a weird feeling to be mistaken for Feliciano.

"Oh. I'm sorry duded. Thanks for having me over."

The bleached man casually seated himself in the living room.

Once Feliciano entered the cozy space, conversation flitted from one topic to another. Lovino rarely interjected; he was listening (_watching_) the flow of the conversation. The oldest of the university students mentally noted that he rarely saw the blond potato lover (_Ludwig_) and the Asian kid (_Kiku_) except when they stayed over. Not that it matters.

Anyhow, the bleached bastard, apparently, was the older brother of Ludwig. He was visiting the potato lover for the holidays. Lovino immediately disliked the man because of his obnoxious speech patterns.

Later, into the night, all of them went to the nearby church. Despite the religion differences of the five young men, all of them attended to the same Catholic mass. After the Eucharistic celebration, the five walked back to the Vargas' home. The trek back home was fueled with banter between Lovino and Gilbert.

"Hey, so why didn't we attend the mass in the Vatican? We could meet the Pope and that would be totally awesome!"

"Moron, even if we attend the mass, it would be impossible to meet the pope face to face."

"You're such a killjoy!"

Lovino walked slightly ahead than everyone else when the useless chitchat with Gilbert died out. He wanted to go home soon. He wanted to slam his head to a wall and wish that this bleached bastard to disappear. The bastard always found a way to insert the word _awesome_ and it was getting on his nerves.

It was already some minutes after midnight when the group returned to the house. Shortly thereafter, the newly wed neighbors came over. They brought with them delicacies and some home-cooked food. Elizaveta was from Hungary while Roderich was from Austria. Well Lovino could care less from where they came from. The wife frequently visits the siblings; she would check on them like a doting parent…

Lovino shrugged. It doesn't matter anyways.

What shocked the brunet though was that the bleached bastard and the couple were childhood friends. There was a small commotion between the three of them. What they argued about didn't register inside Lovino's mind. It was kind-of funny at how the scenario looked like some late-night sitcom.

When the atmosphere calmed down, Ludwig apologized for his older brother's outburst.

Lovino wondered if Feliciano apologized to other people about his rude behavior.

(_Damn it. I can't help the way I talk. At least today I tried to be nice…_)

Technically, he was still cussing in his mind but at least none of it passed through his mouth.

From the living room, everyone went to the dining room. Lovino closely watched his younger brother's expressions. Feliciano was his usual chirper self. No one brought up the topic about their grandfather's passing… so, there was not really something to watch out for. After a bottle of sake, three bottles of wine and several cans of beer, almost everyone was inebriated. The only ones sober were Elizaveta, due to her pregnancy (she evaded the liquor like a plague) and Roderich.

The couple said their goodbyes, around two in the morning. Lovino saw them out while Feliciano tried to coax Ludwig and Kiku to move to the guest room. Only Kiku managed to sleep on a proper bed and he was mumbling about how his older brother was able to _smuggle _the rice wine all the way to Italy. Ludwig slept on the living room's floor while Gilbert was on the couch.

Before the brothers retired to their respective bedrooms, they bid _Merry Christmas_ to one another. However, Lovino was not the least bit tired. His mind was alert and he waited patiently for Feliciano to fall asleep before commencing his plan. The legend of the heart collector would not leave Lovino's mind no matter how many months have passed.

"Damn it, Vargas. You are finally losing your mind."

There was only one way to verify the truth of the legend and that is to try it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

NOON.

Lovino wondered if what happened several hours ago was real or just a dream. Before the conversation was cut, Feliciano (_who looked dazed_) entered the bedroom and with a worried voice asked what was going on. The older brother offered an explanation that he was sleep talking. Back when they were still kids, it always happened. It was a reasonable excuse anyway.

However, right at this moment, his mind which was fuzzy questioned what happened. He would try it again tonight if he wanted to find the answer.

For now, he needed to focus on cleaning the house. The potato lovers and Kiku decided to help in cleaning the house. Lovino was delighted that no one vomited because it would be a pain in the ass to clean puke plus the stench would stick (_which is shittier than cleaning_).

By mid-afternoon, the house was spic and span. Potato lover one and two left immediately after having lunch; the bleached bastard needed to return to Germany ASAP because he has work the following day and macho potato was joining the travel because he would be spending the New Year in Germany. Kiku stayed a little longer and when he was about to leave, he uncharacteristically asked Lovino to accompany him to the bus stop, some blocks away from their house.

When the stop was in view, Kiku stopped his tracks and Lovino was puzzled.

The black-haired teen then asked, "I think that it's not my place to ask this but… why is Feliciano-kun, well, rather, why can't Feliciano-kun react to negative emotions? Before, he, he gets upset easily…"

Lovino could not muster an immediate reply. He was shocked, surprised at the question. Before he could come up with an answer, Kiku continued.

"I'm not the only one who noticed this. Ludwig-san also noticed. When something upsetting happens, Feliciano-kun's face becomes blank."

Lovino cleared his throat and then said, "The idiot, well, he locked up some of those shitty expressions… emotions that would let him remember the death of our Grandfather."

Lovino carefully chose his words. It confused Lovino why Kiku was also confused.

"Ah, I'm sorry for your loss. We didn't know…"

(_The idiot didn't tell them about Nonno's death?!_)

Lovino was terrible at expressing himself, so he just nodded at the statement of the younger student.

When the bus arrived, Kiku immediately boarded it and Lovino made his way back home. Unconsciously, he held tightly the piece of paper that was in his pocket since the previous night. He had a feeling that he would lose it if it won't be secured in his grasp.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Arthur Kirkland was once again inside the now familiar bedroom. The occupant of the space was not here and the heart collector took this as a chance to search for the written emotion. This has never happened to him before and he has no idea what consequences would befall him if he fails to acquire the emotion.

(_This farce will end soon._)

(_No matter how much that brat hides it, I will find it and steal it!_)

The Heart Collector checked the study table at the room's furthest corner. On it were several pieces of paper (_in different sizes_) with drafts of buildings drawn. There were also books scattered nearby. Beside the table was another table which was tilted. Arthur was unfamiliar with this table. The difference between the two, aside from the positions of the surface, was that this other one was bare. Nothing was placed on top of it.

Arthur frowned.

(_It's not here._)

The next place he searched for was the dresser and closet. Nothing special stood out; clothes were neatly hung inside the closet and the other less formal ones were folded inside the drawers of the dresser. The search came to a halt.

Footsteps reverberated.

Arthur stilled and vision was glued to the door, anticipating for it to burst open. However, the echoes of the running stopped at the end of the hall. Whoever was at a hurry was looking for a _Feliciano._

_ (Again, that name. I always hear it.)_

A pensive looked crossed the face of Arthur. Whatever the cosmos were plotting against him, none of it makes sense. To being with, how was it possible that only **that human **could see him after his long life as a heart collector?

A sense of dread began to fill him.

(_…_)

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bastard! Give it back already!"

"You are asking for the impossible. You cannot retrieve something that is forever lost. Tell me if I'm wrong, you _brat_; can you restore a plate to being a plate once it shatters to several pieces?"

"!"

Lovino remained rooted at where he stood and his mouth was pursed. His brows furrowed. The stranger in his bedroom verified the existence of this _heart collector_ but it was beyond difficult to talk with the guy. The bastard was always talking about some philosophical shit. It was exasperating!

"Then, then just disappear already if you can't return Feliciano's grief! I don't need you."

Lovino doubted if he really saw a hint of hurt on the stranger's facial features.

"If I could stay away, I would have done so. However, you _daft _sealed my _fate _to yours. If you don't give me what I need, I will be stuck with you. Oh, and I won't be staying here quietly. I will torment you in the worst possible way. Of course once you give me **that emotion **then I will gladly disappear from your existence."

Lovino could sense the sarcasm and felt the venom of the words of the blond _freak_. His resolve to retrieve Feliciano's emotions wavered; for the first time, he was scared. There was a genuine "malice" that he could not shake off. The last time he felt like this was… a very long time ago. It was during a dreadful summer afternoon when Feliciano was caught in an accident. His father blamed him for his younger brother's injury and from the way his father spoke, he would have disowned Lovino if not for his Grandfather's intervention.

"If, if you can't return Feliciano's emotions…"

(_I cannot let you steal what I wrote. Not now, not ever!_)

A new form of resolve began to take shape. So, maybe Feliciano would be missing some aspect of himself; but at the end of the day, Feliciano will always be his younger brother. Regardless of all that happened, his brother still retained a part of _himself._ If he loses what he wrote, then, without any doubt, he will be a different person; the more the reason that he should hold on to his emotions.

Panic flooded his system.

Lovino wanted to blink all of this away and tell himself that he was just having a terrible dream, a nightmare.

"Your stubbornness will get you nowhere. Just be prepared for the consequences of your actions."

With those words, the blond stranger once again disappeared from Lovino's sight. When his eyes looked at his wrists, a chain was clasped on it. The iron shackles led nowhere but it was leading somewhere.

(_What have I done?_)

**END OF PART TWO.**

_**END OF CHAPTER ONE.**_

A/N:

Some random note about the dynamics of Pru-Hun-Aus triangle in this story:

My OTP between them is PruHun but I am evil, so I want Prussia to suffer (_this is the part where you bring a pitchfork and attack me_). I don't think I will elaborate their story here, so I will just type here how I see their relationship. Back when they were children, the three of them lived the same neighborhood. However at the middle of elementary school, Gilbert moved back to Germany. His mother had a miscarriage and wished that they leave the country. A year later, Ludwig was adopted. During those years, Gilbert didn't contact either Elizaveta or Roderich. It was during the party that he saw them again and he was shocked that the two married. Gilbert was shock because the two rarely got along. Roderich was somewhat a weak-willed boy during their childhood and Elizaveta was very headstrong.

"**HEY, it is totally awesome being alone!" Gilbert yells at the wall facing him.**

Gilbert is not sure whether he should support the relationship; he is unsure if he has some romantic feelings for Elizaveta but he shrugs all his uncertainties. When he returns to Germany, he drowns his sorrows away.

I envision it something like Tae Yang's Wedding Dress music video, where out of nowhere, the other guy proposes to the girl and the lead guy just watch the wedding happening in front of him.

-shrug-

Anyhow, exposition is finally over. And I ended up boring you with this absurdly long Author's Note.

Thank you very much for those who are reading until this point. Please do review and tell me what you are thinking. I love reading whatever you have to say and it makes me happy that someone leaves a note.

:*


	4. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO: **_The Case of Bella_

The sound of the waves crashing to the shoreline calmed Lovino. For the past years, he avoided this town yet he could never bring himself to hate the place. This area will always be special to him because this was where he grew up physically and emotionally. Maybe other people would comment that he was still immature but he was just terrible with expressing himself. He could admit that much to himself.

Also, this is where his frustration with his unrequited love that continues to blossom.

'Damn it!'

The young man was currently visiting the town because he received and urgent letter from Bella. It was a big shock for Lovino when he was contacted because he cut off communications with anyone here. Feliciano and Bella exchanged messages once in a while but that was it. Maybe his overly friendly younger brother actually kept in touch with some of their friends here. He didn't know and he could care less.

He could not bear to see Bella walking down the aisle and be promised to another man. However the woman was already wed. He could do nothing about that fact.

"Fuck."

"Maybe you are more idiotic than I give you credit. If you feel that conflicted, why did you come here?"

Lovino glared at the blond walking beside him.

Adding to his problems was this aberration known as Arthur Kirkland. Whatever entity is above, decided to chain him with this so-called heart collector. For the last two years, the only time that Lovino did not see the supernatural being was when he was asleep. Though sometimes he did encounter Arthur in his dreams but he would never tell the other person from upfront. It was troubling that in the dark abyss of sleep Arthur would still be there, looking at him passively.

"Shut up."

Lovino saw Arthur return the glare he threw to the man. Their conversation rarely lead to anywhere; most of the time it ends when neither could give a witty remark or comeback. It left Lovino with a sense of hanging-ness, if such a word does exist. Every time they talked, it was draining.

Later that same day, Lovino was being ushered inside the house of Bella. The man he married was a seafarer and came home once a year or twice depending on the man's contract.

"Thank you for coming here Vino." The young woman kissed both of his cheeks as he was welcomed inside the home.

"Congratulations on your marriage Bella."

"Y-Yes, thank y-you."

The stuttered reply baffled Lovino.

_Why was the young woman unsure of his reply? It wasn't that long that she was married. Could it be that her husband was a batterer? _

Several questions baffled the brunet. He wanted to speak them out but it was rude. He allowed himself to drift into the jolly exterior of his host. He allowed himself to be dragged into conversations that were all directed to his life for the past two years.

The next two days of Lovino Vargas' visit was like this. The routine was oppressing him in some inexplicable way. The only thing that Lovino was happy about is the lack of Arthur's presence. Idly, he wondered what the other being was doing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

One night, something unexpected happened. The moon was not visible; stars were covered by thick clouds. Lightning would flash across and thunder cackles it angry roar. There was also power shortage and both Lovino and Bella were in the living room, hoping for the electricity to return as soon as possible.

By now, a week has already passed since the arrival of Lovino. The brunet helped around the house; he did minor repairs and even started a vegetable garden to while away the time. Bella never mentioned his husband since Lovino came. The only picture that the young architect saw inside the house was a wedding picture.

Bella was blooming and she radiated with happiness. The same could also be said with her husband. The couple smiled from ear to ear; their eyes sparkling wonderfully.

However, every time Lovino tries to broach the topic about marriage, Bella shies away from the conversation. She immediately redirects the conversation.

"Lovino, make me forget my decision. I regret that I married that man. I regret rushing into the relationship… I hate… I hate this, my life. I feel so miserable."

"Bella, I—I…" _I love you but not in this way._

However, Lovino was weak to the temptation in front of him.

"_Dear God, I am so sorry._" Lovino whispered as his lips kissed the lips of the married woman before him.

For the first time, the young man realized the heavy weight of pity. This kind of love making was overwhelming.

Although the electricity finally returned, there was total darkness in the living room. The radio which neither forgot to turn off was playing a soft tune.

And I hate to say I love you

When it's so hard for me

And I hate to say I want you

When you make it so clear

You don't want me

I'd never ask you cause deep down

I'm certain I know what you'd say

You'd say I'm sorry believe me

I love you but not in that way

The following day, Lovino left the house after saying his goodbye to Bella. Neither could look at the eye of the other. They were very self-conscious about every movement. Then, a miracle happened right before Lovino's eyes.

Arthur who was missing for the past days finally appeared with a paper on his hands. When the blond blew air to the small parchment, it turned to flames.

Bella, who was uneasy just moments ago, changed her expression into a more amicable one. She was smiling; the kind of smile she reserved for those close to her.

The hazel-eyed man could not believe what he just witnessed. The extent of Arthur's powers was astounding. With Feliciano's case, he could not fully believe that it was possible. Lovino finally gave up with his feelings for Bella because it was obvious to him that what happened last night was only a one-time thing and will never happen again.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So… how did your days go?"

"Nothing special; it's actually none of your business."

Arthur was baffled at his friend's response. Perhaps calling Lovino a _friend_ was too much of a stretch. However they were not acquaintances; they spent the last two years close together. In the perspective of Arthur, he was amazed at this human being because he was ostentatious with his manner of speech yet he was very caring to others.

_He is a walking contradiction._

That was the only conclusion that Arthur could come up.

Along the way, Arthur was no longer interested at getting the written emotion of Lovino Vargas. Although this jeopardizes his job but being with Lovino feeds his emotional need.

_Yes, I see now. The reason for this job is because… I lack emotions and I get them from other people. The discarded feelings of individuals keep me alive. _

The emotions radiating from Lovino are priceless. For one moment, he can be cold and ruthless and the next he would warm up and help those who are in need.

If he would compare the Italian brunet, he would say that the man was a kaleidoscope. When you rotate the device, it gives you a different perspective; very much like Lovino.

Despite the years that they were near each other, Arthur could still not figure out Lovino Vargas. The other man was a layer of complexities compounding one after the other. There was more than enough time to peel away those layers. These chains bind them together until Arthur will finally get that tiny piece of paper. He needed that paper or else he will be stuck with Lovino. He will no longer be … free?

**END OF CHAPTER TWO.**


End file.
